


Remus' Hobby

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Horror, I APOLOGIZE, Knives, Murder, Not super Graphic, Remus has a weird ass hobby, Torture, Violence, cause I can't write detailed descriptions of things, i guess, this is super short, weird horror thing, well one knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus has a weird hobby. (this sounds like it could be smut but I promise its not).I don't really know what this is or what I'm doing and I apologize.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Remus' Hobby

Remus stood in the center of the room, a rope coiled around his wrist. He smiled a lopsided grin. The show was just about to begin.

"I hope you know why I brought you here," He turned to look at the shadowy figures in the corner of his room, "'Cause I really don't want to explain it again."

The figures didn't make a sound or so much as flinch. Not yet.

Some people had baking or writing to entertain them. Some had reading or music. Remus had 'experiments'. Though not the type of experiments Logan, or anyone else for that matter, would condone. His experiments weren't based in science per se. They were more based in the limits of human beings. And on occasion animals.

Remus walked up to one of the shadowy figures. It had the form of a human but it didn't _look_ like a human. It was more the shadow of one. He placed hand to its face. It had the sensation of touching steam, but didn't disperse at his touch. 

"I think you first."

He unwound the rope from his wrist. "How do you think we should go about this?" He looped the rope around the figures neck and whispered in its ear, "Not to worry, you won't really die." He tightened the rope, "You're not alive to begin with." He laughed rather loudly.

He squeezed the rope around the shadows neck, pulling it tighter and tighter. "Come now," He tsked abandoning the rope and using his hand instead, "You should have _some_ reaction."

The shadow dispersed.

"Thats too bad." He looked at the other shadows that continued to be unmoving. "I guess one of you will do. Not that I wasn't going to kill you all anyway."

He took small knife from his desk.

"Which one of you is next." 


End file.
